A micro base station is a micro-type base station. The micro base station integrates with a downlink receiver, so the micro base station can search macro base stations nearby and automatically configure these macro base stations as its own neighboring base stations. After the micro base station configures its own neighboring base stations and when a User Equipment (User Equipment, UE) is switched from the micro base station to a macro base station, a drop is avoided, so the micro base station configures the neighboring base stations thereof to enable the UE to be switched from the micro base station to the macro base station.
The process that the micro base station configures the macro base stations nearby as its own neighboring base stations is as follows: the micro base station detects the signal intensity of each macro base station nearby, selects a plurality of macro base stations with better signal quality, acquires information, such as Public Land Mobile Network Identities (PLMN ID), Cell Identities (ID), Location Area Identities (LAI) and the like, of the macro base stations by parsing Broadcast Channel (BCH) information of these macro base stations, and configures the macro base stations as the neighboring base stations according to the information. After the micro base station configures the information, if a UE leaves a cell covered by the micro base station, the UE can be automatically switched to a cell covered by a neighboring base station, so that the continuity of service is ensured.
However, the micro base station is often arranged in a weak coverage area of the macro base stations. For example, the micro base station is arranged in a room where signals of macro base stations can not be detected. As shown in FIG. 1, the micro base station is installed indoors close to a window, wherein the window is adjacent to the macro base station A, and a door is adjacent to the macro base station B. The micro base station can detect the macro base station A and configure the macro base station A as a neighboring base station, but can not detect the macro base station B. When a user holding a UE walks from the coverage area of the micro base station to the coverage area of the macro base station B, because the micro base station does not configure the B as the neighboring base station, a call drop is caused.